tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinyl The Vampire
" nearly 130 years ago, Viola Bratsche was murdered the night after her concert. Her friends torn apart and Viola dead at the hands of a Vampire named Lestat. Shortly after, Viola was brought back to life due to her being bit by the Vampire, and so she began her new life as the undead… 130 years later, Viola created a new life for herself and changed her name to “Vinyl Scratch”. She has now become Equestria’s most popular Disc Jockey. Vinyl has eventually moved in with another musician named “Octavia”, where they lived their lives together in harmony. That was until Vinyl has begun to get close to her 150th birthday, and after 150 years Vinyl will lose all sense of Humanity and embrace her darkest side and become a monster of the night. '' However, Vinyl has plans of her own, and began hunting rogue vampires to get herself stronger enough to get revenge on Lestat. So she used her job as a DJ to cover up her vampiric life from the Equestrian public and from her roomate."'' '' -Prologue'' Story This Blog follows the story of Vinyl "Viola Bratsche" Scratch, In this alternate universe where she is a vampire who hunts down rogue vampires and enjoys her everyday life being undead. The story is told through daily or weekly page(s) of Manga which center around Vinyl as she either answers questions or sets out during story arcs. so far, only one story arc has been completed and another is currently in the works... "Gradus Vita" Story arc #1 In this storyarc. Vinyl has recieved news of a series of muders from within the everfree forest. She sets out to help an Equestrian commander named Toros, to find out who is responsible behind these murders. Once they entered the everfree forest, they were engaged by hundreds of Ghouls, created from a vampire biting a body and sucking out all of its blood. In response, the commander called upon reinforcments which were quickly taken down along with the commander by a Rogue, unnamed vampire. After a short duel between the two vampires, Vinyl won after cathing the rogue vampire off guard and piercing the vampire's heart with Vinyl's broken katana, where Vinyl proceeds to suck on the Vampire's blood. "Blood Bakery" Story arc Taking place months after the "Gradus Vita" storyarc, another series of kidnappings and dissapearances has begun. but there is no signs of any vampires this time around. The Royal guards have arrested Mrs.Cake for the murders since the majority of the dead victims were found in sugarcube corner not too long after. Now Pinkie pie is n charge of sugarcube corner, and she wants rainbow dash to help her out in making her newest cupcake.. Blood bakery is the webcomic's take on the notorious "Cupcakes" creepypasta fanfic. Asks The blog currently has answered 23+ questions since it's debut on January 2013. Each question is related to Vinyl's backstory, her present day life, or what she does for fun. Vinyl's Backstory Vinyl scratch was originally named Viola Bratsche, 130 years prior to the first ask. Viola was a popular Violinist during her time but met a tragic end at the hands of Lestat, a rogue vampire who stumbled upon Viola and her friends the night after their concert. Lestat didn't hesistate to go on a bloodlust and murdered all of Viola's friends, and Tore Viola's neck open, leading to Viola's death. However, since Viola was bit by lestat during her encounter, Viola was brought back to life as a vampire...